The Internet of Things (IoT) is a concept in which a large number of computing devices are interconnected to each other and to the Internet to provide functionality and data acquisition at relatively low levels. IoT is envisioned as a significantly important technology component that may help enable connectivity between many devices.
In the industrial internet of thing applications, the devices are divergent. Some devices may have the cost limitation with low data rate, and low latency, while some other devices may have a relative high data rate requirement with tolerable cost consideration. In order to support these divergent devices with divergent service, a 3GPP work item with hybrid licensed narrow band Internet of Thing (IoT) has been agreed.
To satisfy the regulation, frequency hopping is required, especially in the US regions. To solve the uncertainty caused by the frequency hopping, the frequency hopping needs to be indicated, so that the involved nodeB (eNB) and user equipment (UE) can transmit/receive at the same channel. This disclosure may be related to the frequency hopping indication for a narrowband Internet of things (NB-IOT-U) system. Among other things, embodiments of the present disclosure address frequency hopping indication and downlink (DL)/uplink (UL) configuration for NB-IoT systems operating in the unlicensed spectrum.